Rye Bailey
'rightRye Bailey '(6 augustus 1813-heden) is een leerling aan Zweinstein, uit de afdeling Griffoendor. Hij is oprichter van de avonturenclub en de GABB, een beschermingsbrigade die de leerlingen hoopt te beschermen tegen aanslagen van onder andere krankzinnige Ravenklauwers. Rye was een wees die opgroeide in een Freakshow, waar hij magisch verminkt werd. Hierdoor heeft hij een rendiergewei op zijn hoofd. Rye wordt gespeeld door Joke. Jeugd Rye werd door zijn moeder (een dreuzel) te vondeling gelegd nadat de man die haar bezwangerd had (een tovenaar) haar verlaten had. Het eerste jaar van zijn leven groeide hij op in een weeshuis. Felipino's Freakshow Frederique Felipino was eigenaar van een van de grootste rondreizende freakshows van Europa. Zijn Freakshow had alle acts waar mensen van konden dromen en alle acts die ze enkel in hun nachtmerries zouden tegenkomen. Er waren siamese tweelingen, dwergen, mannen van staal, misvormde vrouwen en allerlei fascinerende halfcreaturen. Maar het publiek wil meer, het publiek wil nieuw. Altijd maar opnieuw. Gelukkig voor Frederique had hij precies de twee benodigdheden om het publiek te geven wat het wou: een zieke geest en een toverstaf. Vaak schuimde Frederique weeshuizen af op zoek naar verwaarloosde kindjes. Het liefst baby’s, omdat hij die nog helemaal naar zijn hand kon zetten. Hij beloofde een goede toekomst met werk en inkomen, maar niets was minder waar. De kinderen werden door Frederique gebruikt om er transfiguraties op uit te voeren. Veel van deze transfiguraties mislukten en de kinderen kwamen daarbij jammerlijk om het leven. Hoewel zijn geest bijzonder ziek was, waren zijn toverkunsten niet bijzonder goed. Maar zelf de slechtste tovenaar heeft ooit wel eens geluk. In 1814 nam Frederique Felipino een weeskind onder zijn hoede met de naam Rye, vermoedelijk gebaseerd op de eerste klanken die de baby had leren uitspreken. Zijn vorige experiment –waarbij hij een jongen in een aligator had willen veranderen en zijn beste acrobate vervolgens een been was kwijtgeraakt – was jammerlijk misgelopen en dus twijfelde Frederique wat hij met deze jongen zou doen. Eerst probeerde hij hem tot acrobaat op te leiden, maar de jongen bleek al snel ongeschikt te zijn. Er waren voldoende personen om voor de dieren te zorgen en Rye kostte hem steeds meer geld aan voedsel. Uiteindelijk besloot Frederique toch een transfiguratie te wagen, iets veiliger dan een alligator: hij wilde Rye in een rendier veranderen. Of toch een half rendier. Echt succesvol was de transfiguratie niet: de jongen kreeg weliswaar een gewei op zijn hoofd, had plots een staartje, en had gedurende een week een soort van vachtje, maar dat verdween al snel. Het gewei en het staartje zijn echter nooit verdwenen. Ondanks het feit dat de jongen deze eigenschappen had, besloot Frederique hem tentoon te stellen als Rye de Rendierjongen. Deze act bleek al snel een succes te zijn. Rye werd in een kooi gestopt waar mensen hem konden komen bekijken. Voor een paar cent extra konden ze hem prikken met stokken door de tralies heen. Dat Rye hier niet bepaald blij mee was, is een understatement. Zijn hele jeugd lang werd hem duidelijk gemaakt dat hij een freak was, dat hij bestond voor het entertainment van anderen. Redding Toen Rye 10 jaar oud was, kwam het Ministerie het magisch misbruik van Frederique Felipino op het spoor en werd Felipino’s Freakshow opgedoekt. De jonge Rye werd ondergebracht in een kinderloos gezin dat ervaring had met traumamagie en verkreeg zo de acternaam Bailey. Tristan Bailey werkt als heler bij het Traumateam voor Toverongevallen. Als kind al had hij aanleg voor heelspreuken. In Zweinstein werd hij ingedeeld in Huffelpuf, waar hij een gemiddelde student was en later ging hij heelkunde studeren. Na zijn stages in de jungle in Brazilië kwam hij in opdracht van het Ministerie voor St. Holisto’s werken. Zijn eerste patiënt was een jonge heks, Jocelyn Meadows, die haar kleine broertje gemarteld had zien worden en zelf ook was aangevallen door tovenaars die bij haar thuis hadden ingebroken. Het duurde jaren voor ze weer volledig zichzelf zou zijn. Toen ze voldoende hersteld was, ging ze aan het werk als begeleidster in een magisch weeshuis, waar ze vooral bijstand verleent aan de jonge heksen en tovenaars die traumatische ervaringen achter de rug hebben. Tristan Bailey en Jocelyn Meadows trouwden in 1814. Ze hadden een gemiddeld inkomen en waren gelukkig samen, hoewel al snel bleek dat Jocelyn geen kinderen kon krijgen. Zelfs na jaren proberen bleef het koppel kinderloos. De dokters staken de schuld op Jocelyns trauma. Gelukkig voor het kinderloze gezin, werd Rye in 1823 binnengebracht in St. Holisto’s. Zijn gewei zou hij nooit kwijtraken, maar hij zou wel de liefde van een gezin leren kennen: Tristan Bailey en Jocelyn Meadows adopteerden hem. Herstel Het duurde een hele tijd voor Rye mensen leerde te vertrouwen, maar door de goede zorgen van zijn adoptieouders lukte het stukje bij beetje. Hij leerde ook zijn nieuwe nichtje, Hope, kennen. Zij was het eerste leeftijdsgenootje waarmee hij een normaal contact had. Hope en Rye werden beste vrienden, en waren al snel als broer en zus voor elkaar. Langzaam maar zeker wist Rye de trauma's van zijn verleden achter zich te laten. Hij associeerde magie niet langer enkel met iets slechts, maar ook met zijn familie, met zijn redding. Door deze nieuwe instelling ontwaakte de magie die al die jaren onderdrukt was geweest. Op twaalfjarige leeftijd vertoonde Rye pas voor het eerst tekenen van magie. In samenspraak met het Ministerie werd besloten dat hij een jaar thuis onderwezen zou worden zodat hij op dertienjarige leeftijd naar Zweinstein kon gaan. Zweinsteinjaren Rye werd ingedeeld in Griffoendor. Hij was eerst bang dat hij 'de rendierjongen' zou blijven, maar al snel bleek zijn nieuwe afdeling behoorlijk tolerant te zijn. In het begin was Rye enorm verlegen en trok hij enkel op met zijn nichtje Hope. Pas toen zij hem aanmoedigde om meer vrienden te maken, deed hij soms zijn best om socialer te zijn. Fantasie Rye wil ooit een echte avonturier worden en is in zijn hoofd al helemaal op de goede weg. Hij is enorm gefascineerd door zaken als fabeldieren en verre landen. Zo vaak hij kan gaat hij op 'avontuur' op het terrein van Zweinstein of sluipt hij door de gangen op zoek naar geheime plekjes. Zijn verhalen schrijft hij op in zijn avonturenboek. Op een van zijn avonturen met Hope ontdekten ze een groot ei. Hope was er van overtuigd dat het ei haar baby was en stopte het dan ook onder haar gewaad om het te dragen. Rye was vastberaden een goede papa voor hun baby te zijn, al waren er ook kapers op de kust, zoals Lucian Blackheart. Drama Tijdens een zwerkbalwedstrijd in 1828 waarin Hope zoeker was, brak het ei toen ze de snaai ving. Hope - ervan overtuigd dat ze hun baby vermoord had, hield aan deze ervaring een trauma over waardoor ze niet langer in staat was naar Zweinstein te gaan. De periode die volgde was een erg sombere periode voor Rye. Het liefst wilde hij natuurlijk bij Hope zijn, maar dat mocht niet. Hij werd erg eenzaam en zocht nog minder sociaal contact dan vroeger. Pas toen Hope na een tijdje aan de betere hand was en ze hem opnieuw aanzette om socialer te worden, besloot Rye dat het tijd was om te veranderen. Puberteit Zoals uit voorgaande stukken al blijkt, was Rye lange tijd erg jong van geest en daardoor belachelijk naïef. De laatste tijd heeft hij daar echter verandering in proberen te brengen. Hij richtte een avonturenclub op om nieuwe vrienden te maken en stichtte ook de GABB, een bodyguarddienst van Griffoendor die leerlingen zou beschermen tegen traumatische ervaringen zoals de aanslagen die weleens door Ravenklauwers gepleegd worden. Daarnaast probeert Rye ook stoerder te worden. Hij volgt duelleerlessen en geeft zichzelf regelmatig uitdagingen om nieuwe dingen te ontdekken en een echte Griffoendor te worden. Deze geestelijke ingesteldheid is ook lichamelijk te merken. Rye zit nu volop in de puberteit, inclusief stem die zwaarder wordt, het begin van een stoppelbaardje en - in zijn geval - een groeiend gewei. S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len *Geschiedenis: U *VTZK: B *Toverdranken: U *Transfiguratie: D *Bezweringen: A *Kruidenkunde: B (wordt aangevuld) Overige informatie Toverstok Hazelaar, 23,4 cm, staarthaar van een eenhoorn. Flexibel. Karakter Rye is behoorlijk naïef voor zijn leeftijd, al wordt dat tegenwoordig steeds beter. Hij is verlegen en ongemakkelijk bij nieuwe mensen, maar als hij iemand vertrouwt of beter leert kennen, komt zijn ware aard naar boven. En die aard is een beetje...gek te noemen. Rye is ervan overtuigd dat hij een avonturier is en zal daarom geen uitdaging uit de weg gaan. Tenzij hij het te eng vindt, en dat kan wel eens gebeuren. In zijn hoofd is hij veel stoerder dan hij werkelijk is, en dat maakt hem soms nogal schattig. Rye kan zich enkel concentreren als hij iets echt interessant vindt, anders is hij snel afgeleid. Hij hecht veel waarde aan vriendschappen en is dan ook zowat de trouwste vriend die iemand zich zou kunnen wensen, zodra hij je eenmaal vertrouwt. Hij is erg attent en galant op een ietwat klungelige manier. Huisdier Rye heeft samen met Hope een tweestaartige regenboogvis gevangen die hij Mr Bubbles noemt. In het begin nam hij het dier overal mee naartoe in een magisch vergrootte vissenkom, maar ondertussen is hij iets minder openlijk met het dier bezig. Toch is hij erg aan de vis gehecht. In de zomer gaat hij met Mr Bubbles zwemmen in het meer en in de winter laat hij Mr Bubbles in z'n eentje rondzwemmen, weliswaar aan een magisch verlengbare onderwaterleiband. Topics waar je hem kan vinden *Bodyguard worden voor dummies (GABB) *Hoezo, een gang is geen glijbaan? (Avonturenclub) *Halloween Griffoendor (ZW-event) *Duel: Rye & Avenlyn (Duelleerles) - met Avenlyn Wulf *Het Debutantenbal 2.0 (BW-event) *Gabriel Braxton en de lege glazen pot (Tekenles) - met Gabriel Braxton Categorie:Leden van de avonturenclub Categorie:Leden van de GABB Categorie:Personages gespeeld door Joke Categorie:Mannelijke personages Categorie:Personages met gemengde oogkleur Categorie:Personages met bruine haren Categorie:Personages met korte haren Categorie:Personages met gemiddelde lengte Categorie:Personages met gemiddeld figuur Categorie:Personages met gemiddeld uiterlijk Categorie:Verlegen personages Categorie:Ongeduldige personages Categorie:Dappere personages Categorie:Trouwe personages Categorie:Vriendelijke personages Categorie:Sociale personages Categorie:Personages met speciale eigenschap Categorie:Familie Bailey Categorie:Personages met gemiddelde rijkdom Categorie:Halfbloedpersonages Categorie:Vrijgezellen Categorie:Zevendejaars Griffoendor Categorie:Personages geboren in augustus 1813